The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Municipal infrastructure has also benefited from networking technology, such as the networking of traffic control signals to facilitate traffic flow through intersections and along routes.
In the area of traffic control, intersections play a critical role in traffic flow management. Intersections having traffic control signals provide intersection movement state control strategies to ensure vehicle capacity and safety on the roads. Traffic agencies and transportation departments may control traffic flow through traffic signal timing and management. However, complex intersections involving a plurality of lanes may be more difficult to model and manage when creating traffic management plans and adjusting traffic signal phase timing.